


Just fucking kiss already!

by JustARandomMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, My First Fanfic, artist Sirius, punk rock remus?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomMoon/pseuds/JustARandomMoon
Summary: This is the first fanfiction I have ever written.  Remember that English isn't my first language. kudos and comment aree more than welcome!





	

• everyone assumes Remus is the one who gets all flustered around Sirius, but they’re so wrong  
• Sirius doesn’t even tell James he loves Remus, he tries to but before he even gets a word out of his mouth James goes “Are you trying to tell me you love moony? Well it’s about bloody time”  
• Sirius is the worst at comebacks  
• like for example in the morning while Remus walks past Sirius towards the door to get some breakfast:  
• “Sirius your hair is all over the place maybe you should brush it”  
• “Oh, yeah well, yoUR HAIR SMELLS NICE HOW ABOUT THAT MOONY”  
• James just pats him on the shoulder as he walks past saying “good try mate”  
• Remus is also very punk rock without even trying and Sirius is sooooo jealous  
• he can just be reading a book on the couch and make it look like the most punk rock thing you’ve ever seen  
• he often steals Sirius’ leather jacket  
• Sirius is very good with his hands. he can play the piano really well since he had lessons he was forced to go to  
• when he can’t sleep he goes to the common room where there’s a piano against the wall and he plays whatever comes to mind first  
• if it’s close to the full moon and Remus can’t sleep he often joins Sirius downstairs  
• Remus can sing very good  
• sometimes Sirius plays on purpose just to hear his voice because moony won’t sing otherwise  
• one time the music woke James who came downstairs looking who was playing to find Sirius with his hands on the keys playing softly while Remus, head on Sirius’ shoulder, sings. And just watched them for a good five minutes mesmerized.  
• besides music, sometimes Remus would just go downstairs and read.  
• If he was reading when Sirius was plagued by nightmares, instead of going down to play he would bring charcoal and a sketchbook and lay beside him on the couch with his feet in remus’ lap drawing Remus’ hands.  
• Sirius thought Remus had the most beautiful hands and they were perfect to draw.  
• his sketchbook was full of drawings from Remus.  
• Sirius drew Moony’s eyes so often, he almost memorised them.  
• he sometimes used his watercolours to touch it up and make Remus eyes the perfect honey brown colour they actually were.  
• when Sirius wasn’t in their room Remus would take out the sketchbook and marvel at Sirius’ drawings.  
• sometimes if Sirius was having a particularly bad nightmare and couldn’t get up to go downstairs and distract himself, Remus would get up and go hold Sirius in his bed.  
• they would share the covers and tangle their legs.  
• Remus would wrap his arms around Sirius.  
• Sirius would curl into Remus side.  
• Remus would sing to him softly.  
• and they’d fall asleep not long after.  
• Peter nor James would say anything about it but just share a smirk or two with each other in the morning.  
• they were the kind of couple that everyone Knew were dating before they started dating.  
• all the Gryffindor students had bets on when they’d get together.  
• Lily came up with the idea of teaching them the muggle game Truth or Dare as a plan with James to get them together.  
• one time Sirius was dared to wear his hair in a braid for a week.  
• everyone knew that Remus can braid hair very well Lily has him do it all the time.  
• Sirius rather enjoys moony having his hands in his hair and how he looks like that and it ends up lasting for much longer than a week.  
• they finally got together after lily Evans blurted out “Just fucking kiss already!” while Remus and Sirius were sharing a small armchair in the common room obviously meant for one person.  
• Sirius got all flustered and red in the face but then Remus grabbed Sirius’ face and kiss the hell out of him in the middle of the common room.  
• the only thing that has changed about their late night music making was that it involved a bit more kissing then usual.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Remember that English isn't my first language.   
> kudos and comment aree more than welcome!


End file.
